


training teachers

by leviadrache



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High school teachers AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito Tenjo is the new trainee teacher at their school and Chris kind of imagined him to be everything he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	training teachers

**Author's Note:**

> So there was that post about nice uncommon AU ideas somewhere on tumblr and one of them was "high school teachers AU" and if the first thing you thought of was not vkai, I'm either convinced that you're a terrible liar or just disappointed in the way your parents raised you.
> 
> Also teacher pick-up lines sure need to be a thing.

 

Kaito Tenjo looked like the average spoiled rich kid to Chris; hands in his pockets, nose held up a little too high for Chris' taste and the perfect mixture between a generally uninterested expression and a frown on his face. He was the new trainee teacher for physics and maths, and since Chris was a maths and physics teacher, too, they decided that it would be the best if he's the one mentoring the Tenjo boy. 'Boy' although he was probably already in his early to middle twenties and Chris was in the late twenties so they were almost the same age but Kaito Tenjo was a trainee teacher, a rookie in some ways, and Chris has been teaching for about five years already, so Kaito Tenjo still counted as a boy.

Though Chris imagined the freshman to be more enthusiastic, or at least a little bit excited, and maybe also some kind of shy, probably, imagined him to be pretty much the cliché new teacher, one that dropped the chalk when trying to write something on the board and always gave little to none homework, the kind of teacher that smiled awkwardly at the students when he met them on the hall ways and always needed half of the lessons to get his presentation to work. The kind of teacher who brought tons of self-designed worksheets so the students didn't even need to bring their text books or other materials, didn't even need to pay attention in class and take notes.

He expected him to be basically everything Kaito Tenjo was not.

As Kaito's mentor, some of Chris' classes were taken over by Kaito, while Chris himself had to sit at the back of the class to watch Kaito teaching and support him if he had troubles. So after introducing himself to Kaito, who insisted on being called by his first name but didn't say much else, he showed him around the school, mostly the different physic labs which all had different equipment revolving on each field of physics. One of them was stuffed full with various books about nuclear particles, another had a variety of different engines and machines and material for experiments on dynamic experiments.

The only time Kaito showed some hints of actual interest was when Chris showed him their astronomy room, which had a huge star map pinned on one of the walls and two rather expensive telescopes that were rarely used to look at real stars, only sometimes in winter when the Chris and some of his fellow physic teachers had to work longer when it's already dark, they tend to take them outside for some hours of star-gazing.

After their tour, Kaito was supposed to give his first lesson, eleventh grade mathematics. They entered the class room, where all of his students were already sitting on their seats and chatting. No one ever came late to Chris' lessons, not because Chris gave huge extra assignments to those who came late but because they seemed to actually be interested in his lectures, a thing Chris was rather proud of. He liked the idea of being able to make the students understand the importance of science but also realize how much fun it could be. Although he's not sure if all of them were that much interested in the actual topic, since one of his colleagues once told him how he overheard some girls gossiping whether the 'cute physics teacher with the braid' or some famous teen idol was hotter.

The students all fell quiet when Chris closed the door behind them, some of them looking expectantly at Chris, others glancing at Kaito and quietly muttering things to their neighbours.

"Listen everyone, this is Kaito Tenjo, he'll be taking over this class."

All of the students were talking now, some of them exclaiming how they already knew they'd get a new teacher because they've heard some rumours from who cares who, while others were saying how lucky they were for getting a new teacher, because new teachers always meant less work. Much to Chris amusement, he also heard some students discussing about whether Kaito really was _that short_ or if it just had something to do with the fact that everyone looked short compared to Chris.

They soon calmed down again and Chris gave Kaito a small reassuring smile, despite the fact Kaito obviously didn't need one, and then took a seat at the back of the class room. Kaito's eyes followed him and after Chris sat down and had pulled out a small note-book to take notes about how Kaito could improve teaching methods or anything else that Kaito could work on, he gave Kaito another smile, gesturing him to start the lesson.

Chris finished the topic of mathematical analysis in his last lesson, so Kaito could start a completely new topic, geometry with vectors. Kaito still didn't seem to be nervous at all, just started talking with his calm, low voice and Chris realized how he hasn't heard Kaito properly talk for longer than three seconds. He certainly was talking longer than that now and actually talked complete rest of the lesson.

Every student remained surprisingly quiet through the lesson; Chris remembered his first lesson, how nervous he had been and how he spent the whole forty-five minutes trying to get the students' attention focused on his lesson – it had been a catastrophe, but it also made him happy to realize how far he has come in these five years, how much he has improved as a teacher.

Kaito apparently had little to none problems and it was astonishing to see how Kaito managed to get everyone listen to him, even Chris himself was literally at the edge of his seat, although the topic itself normally isn't that interesting to him. He's not that much into geometry, of cause knew how to deal with vectors and everything, but usually prefered analysis, where you had to deal with integrals and so on, because it was a topic that always felt natural for him, something he could do without even studying, while he remembered how it always took him some time to fully understand geometry.

Kaito went though the basic characteristics of vectors, how they are defined by their length and direction, that they can be moved anywhere as long as their length and direction aren't changed, explains how vectors would look like and also mentioned one or another interesting fact about them, facts Chris learned at uni, too, but forgot about and he wrote them down, like the students did, so he wouldn't forget about them again. When the lessons was over and Kaito announced that they should do exercise 24 on page 139, Chris heard none of them complain that the new teacher was already giving them homework and it wasn't hard to see that most of them understood everything or at least most of the things Kaito taught them.

Some students took the time to scribble the homework under their notes from the lesson, but most of them just shoved their books and all the other stuff they had – which went from bottles of water to trading cards – into their bags and hurried out of the class room. Only some of them bothered to mutter a good-bye and while Chris smiled at them and wished them a nice day as well, Kaito didn't respond, probably overheard them while he put his own note books and text books into his bag.

Chris didn't know him well enough, so he wasn't even close to being able to read Kaito's expressions, but assumed that it was supposed to be something between relief and pride. He smiled.

"That was actually pretty good, Kaito, I'm impressed. When you've finished packing your things, we should go to the cafeteria to eat something."

Kaito just nodded, quickly scribbling something into his note-book and then putting into his bag as well. Chris sighed.

"'Pretty good' doesn't mean you're perfect already, now hurry up, after lunch, it'll be your turn to watch my lessons."

Kaito threw the bag over his shoulder, shoved one of his hands into his pocket, and grinned, showing a proper expression for the first time today.

"Are you somehow trying to challenge me, Arclight?"

"Chris is just fine." He laughed, grabbing Kaito's hand and pulling him out of the class room.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the weekend, because you'll be grading tests with me."


End file.
